End of Days
is a villain who can give people a glimpse of his namesake. Appearance He looks like a hipster steampunk supervillain, with suspenders, a bald head, waxed mustache, and circular sunglasses.I could see the image on my phone. I made the reel gesture to zoom in on the one I wasn’t familiar with. Tall, with an elongated face and head, bald, with an elaborate waxed mustache, and round sunglasses. He wore suspenders over a shirt that was rolled up to the elbows. The arms crossed over his chest were muscled. A bit of a steampunk vibe, even though his clothes weren’t that old fashioned. ... End of Days, well, I’d already gotten a look at him. He wore a mask that wrapped around his head in a broad band, from eyebrow to cheekbone, with the black sunglasses on top of that, but it was hard to imagine how he’d be less recognizable when his facial shape, lack of hair, and mustache were all so apparent. - Excerpt from Shade 4.3 He is in a good physical shape.Final Hour was muscular, of a similar frame to End of Days. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.y II As a fallen convert he has a tattoo on his arm.One of End of Days’s arms had a fresh tattoo on it, an old fashioned demon harlot, surrounded by a band of religious verse. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.y II Abilities and Powers End of Days can target an individual with his power. From the affected individual's perspective, they are transported to a shadowy landscape for an indefinite period of time. The affected individual may experience anxiety as a side-effect of the power. Equipment He possesses unspecified tinker-tech. History Background Early-Ward Had joined up with the Speedrunners. Thanks to his power the heroes trying to stop the Fallen and Hollow Point villains from killing each other disappeared. Giving the two opposing groups another chance to kill each other.The number of heroes there had diminished. Heroes had disappeared. What followed was like dominoes falling, as the trap fell into place. Narwhal created her crystalline forcefields, only for the forcefields to change tint. The horse-head cape sent a duplicate her way, and she wasn’t able to get her forcefields up or into place in time. ... Capricorn disappeared from my grip, and for an instant, I thought I’d lost my grip on him. and my hand crackled as he did. I turned to look, and saw the man with the goggles and mustache pointing his finger at us. End of Days, I thought, as I headed toward the ground. He wasn’t even a time manipulator. I felt deeply offended at that fact, or I must have- it was a poignant enough feeling that I could feel it even as I took in the magnitude of just how the tides had turned, and how bad a thing that was. They’d hit each of our groups, and they’d hit us hard. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.12 Post-Time Bubble Pop Joined Teacher alongside the other Speedrunners, and fought back against the heroes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Fallen Category:Shaker Category:The Taught Category:Ward Characters